


Better Than Candles

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Call of the Wild, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray can't think of anything to get Fraser for his birthday.  But Fraser has everything he needs, now that Ray's here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Candles

Ray had been nervous the last few days, toes tapping, knee bouncing, worrying at his thumbnail now and then. It didn't occur to Fraser why Ray might be nervous until he came out with it one day, after dinner, soft but all in a rush:

"I can't think of anything to get you for your birthday."

Fraser smiled at him, then--that, at least, was easy. "I don't need anything. You're _here_."

Ray nodded, looking around the cabin, but after a few seconds, he said, "It's just--it's not right. You oughta have a cake, candles, something to blow out and wish for..."

"I have everything I need," Fraser pointed out.

"Yeah, well," Ray muttered, and he cleared off the table. He didn't let Fraser help with the dishes, that night or the next.

* * *

The morning of his birthday, Fraser slid down the bed, slipping between Ray's legs before Ray was even close to being awake. He nuzzled at Ray's thigh, and Ray obligingly spread his legs apart, still mostly asleep, just looking for ways to get more of whatever Fraser was offering.

"I can't believe you think I need anything else," Fraser murmured, too low for Ray to hear. He started kissing his way up Ray's thigh, then licked a slow, broad swipe across his balls... and further up, and further up yet.

 _That_ woke Ray up.

"What--" Ray reached down, pushed the covers back so he could see Fraser. He was hard already, not that Fraser could really take credit; it was mostly from sleep and morning.

Still, Fraser could take advantage, if not credit. He fastened his mouth around the head of Ray's cock and started moving down--yes, down, further and further, and Ray moaned, slipping his fingers into Fraser's hair.

" _Fraser_ ," Ray said, thickly, and Fraser picked up his pace, tasting Ray with great satisfaction. It wasn't likely to last long this way, but that was fine; Fraser still had work today, and it would be irresponsible to be late just for this.

Even if it _was_ his birthday.

A few more minutes, and Ray clutched at Fraser's hair, moaning, gasping, rocking his hips up so Fraser could swallow--and he did, licking his way gently off Ray's cock at the end, taking up the last traces of warm, salty pleasure from Ray's skin.

"Not fair," Ray mumbled. "Your birthday. You should be the one getting head in the morning."

"You told me I should have something to blow and wish for," Fraser said, crawling up the bed, settling down on top of Ray. Ray wrapped arms and legs around him and held on tightly; Fraser kissed the side of his neck.

"Meant _candles_ ," Ray mumbled.

"I liked this," Fraser said softly, lips tracing the curve of Ray's ear. "I've always had candles. This is better."

 _-end_


End file.
